


Strong Warrior

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kelsey hates her muscles... can Xena change that?RP fic.





	Strong Warrior

Xena had skipped her way over trees in the way, ambling calmly as she emerged out of the woods, blinking just a little at the brightness of the light. She could hear someone calling for help and she moved forward a little more, looking down over the cliff-edge. 

"What on..."

Her words were muttered and she dropped to her knees, stretching a hand out toward the girl hanging off the edge. 

"Quickly...." 

Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger and keen Extreme sports woman, had been out rock climbing that day. She had almost reached the top of this particular mountain when her safety rope had snapped, she had just managed to grab onto the rock face and held on. She had been hanging there trying to think what to do when this strange woman who was now looking down at her had appeared. She blinked a few times but she knew better to not look a gift horse in the mouth and reached up and grabbed this woman's proffered hand. Xena had pulled the girl up over the edge of the cliff. 

"Are you okay?"

"I... guess."

Kelsey said...she couldn't help but stare at this woman's amazing and beautiful muscles. 

"You seem... different... than the others." 

Xena spoke softly. 

"How did you get here?"

"I... I was rock climbing."

Kelsey said, still staring at Xena's muscles. Xena smiled. 

"You are a strong one then..."

Kelsey nodded.

"Not as strong as you."

She said before blurting out.

"Your muscles are beautiful."

She immediately blushed. Xena smiled. 

"Thank you."

She had sensed how shy the girl was when she blushed and yet... she was interested. 

"Come... we should clean you up."

Kelsey nodded dumbly. Xena had lead the girl to a clear lake, smiling even as she moved to dive head-first into the lake, coming up for air cleanly. Kelsey watched from the lakeside. Xena smiled. 

"Come in."

Kelsey blushed but dove into the lake all the same. Xena smiled, watching the girl surface. 

"That was... very neat."

"Thank you."

"You seem... tense?"

Kelsey blushed slightly.

"You....affect me..."

She said shyly. Xena smiled. 

"In a good way I hope?"

Kelsey nodded.

"Yes."

"Then relax..."

Xena smiled, moving to tuck hair out of Kelsey's eyes. Kelsey smiled and purred softly. 

"Do you trust me?"

Kelsey nodded.

"Why?"

She asked. 

"Because... pretty one... I am very attracted to you."

Xena's words were soft even as she drew Kelsey closer, kissing her lightly but passionately. Kelsey mewed softly into the kiss. Xena smiled, deepening the kiss just a little, her touch light against Kelsey's back, one hand running gently down to pull the girl forward, allowing Xena to press into Kelsey a little, her smile light as she pulled back from the kiss, keeping Kelsey pressed tightly to her. 

"You're shivering."

Kelsey bit her bottom lip... and nodded. 

"Still nervous?"

Kelsey shook her head.

"No... cold...and adrenaline is now starting to wear off."

Xena smiled. 

"Well, clean up and follow me."

She spoke softly, even as she dived back under the waves, swimming easily to shore and easing herself out, stripping away her wet clothing and leaving it to dry, settling near a bundle of sticks with stones, attempting to light it. Kelsey gasped at the sight of the naked Xena......it took a few moments for her mind to clear and she obeyed what Xena had asked her to go following her to shore.... She got on shore and was about to undress when she suddenly felt very self-conscious. Here was this human goddess of a woman with this amazing body....and then there was her. She left her wet clothes on to hide her less than average body and sat down. Once Xena had lit her fire she glanced over at Kelsey with a smile. 

"Still shy?"

Kelsey gulped and nodded. 

"Because....?"

Xena asked softly. 

"You aren't afraid to show your skin are you?"

Kelsey gulped and blushing looked down. 

"Why so shy?"

Xena asked gently.

"I...."

Kelsey said softly.

 

"I don't carry my muscles as well as you.... My body its... it’s.... I look like.... masculine."

Xena smiled softly but sadly, moving to kiss Kelsey gently. 

"No sweet girl... you don't look masculine."

She corrected gently. 

"Did someone say that to you?"

Kelsey nodded silent tears forming in her eyes and trickling down her face. 

"Oh Sweet Girl."

Xena murred softly, moving to stroke the tears from Kelsey's cheek. 

"Don't cry... they aren't worth your tears little one."

Kelsey looked up at Xena. Xena murred softly, kissing her gently. 

"Let me undress you sweetheart?"

Kelsey murred and shyly nodded. Xena smiled, kissing her softly even as she moved to gently pick loose Kelsey's crop-top, setting the top aside and moving to gently stroke a hand over Kelsey's stomach. 

"So beautiful..."

Kelsey closed her eyes and mewed. Xena smiled, moving to gently suckle on Kelsey's breasts even as she moved to strip away the girl's shorts. Kelsey soon began to pant. Xena purred softly, slowly kissing her way south. Kelsey kept mewing. Xena soon began to suckle on her clit. Kelsey soon began to squirm, the fairly new sensations driving her wild. Xena soon set a pace. All too soon Kelsey cried out and came.


End file.
